


I don't want your kiss,  I want your bite

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Break Up, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never picked him and flung him against the walls as he used to and pound his brains out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want your kiss,  I want your bite

Stiles wanted Derek to fuck him. Hard.

He'd never been fucked before,  he gave his virginity to Derek and he only made love to him.

He only kissed him softly after he slowly lubed him up and gently thrust into him. 

He never picked him and flung him against the walls as he used to and pound his brains out.

Stiles wanted so much he concocted a plan. 

He was going to make Derek jealous. 

****

"Really, that must so hard,  good thing you're so strong"

Stiles breathed a little harder on that word, he was flirting with an idiot in an attempt to make his boyfriend leave bruises.

" Yeah, but it's worth it, I mean just knowing that I helped one person reach their goal."

Stiles leaned closer to - he couldn't remember his name-  
Hoping to get his scent on him.

Whats- his -face  got the idea and leaned closer to Stiles,  touching his hand,  Stiles almost giggled in glee.

Derek would be so pissed.

***

Derek was not pissed. Derek didn't even pass a blind bit of remark.

Stiles came home smelling if another man's arousal ( If the way his eyes darkened was anything to go by) and Derek didn't care. 

Just asked him to set the alarm.  
Gurghhhh. 

****

Derek and Stiles were grocery shopping when Stiles blatantly made sexy eyes at at least three different people and hit on the check out girl.

Derek didn't even flinch.

***   
Stiles made out with Allison in a game of truth or dare. Derek just blinked.

***

Stiles asked Isaac to give him a blow job over the dinner table. Derek laughed at Isaac ' s face.

***

Stiles was getting pretty fucking sick of this. Yes it started out as a plot to get angry sex but now he was constantly fighting for validation that Derek wanted him. Stiles was pretty sure that he would kill anyone who tried to take  Derek from him but obviously Derek didn't feel the same. 

Derek didn't love him! Derek didn't want him! He has his whole fucking life planned around Derek!  Derek couldn't give a shit about Stiles!

Stiles fended off the panic attack.   
***   
He kept fending it off for three more weeks, Derek stopped touching him.

***  
Stiles decided to fuck it all. If Derek didn't want him, he knew someone else who would.

***  
He met with couldn't- remember- his-name at Jungle. It felt wrong, staring pointedly at his mouth.

He was still an idiot but Stiles needed to feel something except for the overwhelming grief of his broken relationship with the only man he ever loved.   
He didn't stop the guy when he dragged him to the dance floor, didn't stop him grinding up against him, didn't stop him licking his neck until he bit his pulse point and groaned. 

It reminded him so much of Derek he had to stop. He had to go back to his boyfriend and fix this.

***

Derek dumped him. By text as he stood outside the loft door.

He said he wasn't what Stiles wanted so he wasn't going to hold him back.

This was a bad plan. Why did no one talk him out of this?

Of course he couldn't trick Derek into being mad at him. 

Derek didn't get mad at Stiles.  He got upset. 

Stiles never stopped to think about Derek's feelings when he started this endeavour.  He probably didn't say anything because he was upset and words aren't his thing, or maybe he thought Stiles was messing around. 

Stiles sat on the floor, something squished beneath him. Oh gross ! That guy came on him.

Oh !

Stiles jumped up and pounded on the door.

" Derek I know what it smells like but it's not what you think, please Derek, let me explain. "

The door opened a crack, just one of Derek's eyes showing. 

" You cheated on me Stiles,  if you weren't happy you should have just said so."

"I was happy,  Derek,  so happy, I didn't cheat on you, I was dancing with this guy  and he got excited"

" It's the same guy from the last night you went out, and what about the people at the grocery store,  Alison and Isaac,  huh?"

"I tried to make you jealous,  so you would quit being so gentle with me but it kinda morphed into this thing, I thought you didn't want me anymore"

"I always want you, but go home and have a shower before you come over again,  then we'll talk "Derek was sitting in Stiles room, while he was in the shower.

He didn't know why, he should have been at the loft crying, not sitting here, surrounded by the sweet scent of his mate,  trying not to cry. 

Stiles came back, without those awful clothes.

" I'm sorry, Derek,  I never meant to hurt you,  I just wanted more,  you know?"

" No,  I don't know,  Stiles, you never told me, the only thing you've ever said to me about our sex life is  'Stop, that hurts ' "

Stiles never told Derek anything,  three months and not one mention of sex outside the bedroom.  Derek was working blind, he didn't even know if Stiles wanted to top,  Derek asked the first time but just got shoulder shrug and muttered   
" Want you in me"

Derek hurt him the first time,  he was too eager and didn't prep him enough.  He still couldn't shake the feeling of shame when he remembered Stiles' face distorted in pain as he cried out and tried to get away from Derek.  He swore that would never happen again. 

"I want you to be rougher"  
"The last time I was rough, I hurt you, I scared you"

"You don't scare me Derek,  that was a bad hurt, I want you to man handle me, maybe growl a little,  not tear my arms off"

Derek deflated   
"Why didn't you tell me"

"I thought spontaneous, angry sex would be fun"

He moved forward

"I didn't think, I'm sorry, I need you to get rid of the stink on me"

Derek chuckled   
"I kinda feel sorry for the guy, I know how embarrassing it is to come on the dance floor"

"That was fun though"

Stiles giggled

" I'm sorry"  
"I forgive you"  
"I love you "  
"I love you too"

Derek dragged Stiles to wards him and sank his teeth into Stiles ' shoulder. 

Stiles moaned.

" Like that?"  
"Yes like that, God,  Derek"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love
> 
>  
> 
> Xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
